The Only One
by xMysticxRainx
Summary: Sakura Haruno will learn that the world isn't as ordinary as one would hope. When Konoha's heartthrob Itachi Uchiha sets his sights on the cherry blossom, sparks will erupt. "A-are those fangs?" Rated M for [future] chapters. Please R&R!


The Only One

_Sometimes in life fate is unavoidable..._

No one's POV

Eight-year-old Sakura Haruno was always one for supernatural spooks and legends. Her grandmother used to pile little Saks in her lap and tell her about the whimsical ways of vampires, ghosts, werewolves, fae folk, and all the way up to the mysterious tailed demons. Sakura sometimes wondered how her grandmother knew the smallest details about the mythical legends when they weren't possibly real. Almost ten years later, when Sakura was about to turn eighteen, she would start to question her own reality.

Sakura's POV

_Dark corridors stretched beyond my field of sight. I'm not even sure how I could see, but I felt a hunger to find something. My legs seemed to move on their own accord, and I found myself at a beautifully intricate door. It was solid midnight black with crimson tribal swirls outlining the door itself. In the middle of the whole thing was a red and white fan. I slowly started to turn the doorkn- BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP. _My eyes shot open as my hand slammed on the alarm clock. "Stupid thing woke me up before the good part," I sleepily muttered. I sighed and slowly trudged my way into my bathroom. A nice, steaming-hot shower was the only way I could muster the energy to go into the pit of Hell that is Konoha Leaf High. KLH didn't have a dress code (which of course sadly meant some of the trashier girls could pile themselves into short miniskirts and tanks), so today's outfit was black skinnies and a green baby-doll top that complemented my viridian eyes. I hurriedly ran downstairs to drive to school. "Have fun on your first day, Saks!" Akria Ito called as I rushed past. She was an elderly lady that lived in the same apartment complex. Once the car was parked inside the school's lot, I sighed. '_Another year without you mom, grandmother.' _

Konoha Leaf High School was the elite school among Konohagakure, and they proudly reminded everyone that every year. "WELCOME TO KONOHAGAKURE'S TOP ELITE SCHOOL. READ IT AND WEEP, LOSERS! Hic-SHIZUNE STOP WHAT ARE YO- I'm sorry everyone Tsunade's a little preoccupied right now. Welcome back Konoha Leaf Shinobi!" Tsunade's vice principal Shizune's voice soon replacing the principal's own. '_She couldn't even be sober the first day.' _I internally face-palmed. I made my way to the principal's and groaned. There was a sea of students already crowding to get their schedule before first period. I started to fight my way through the crowd and was tackled by a blur of orange headed the opposite way. "SAKURA-CHAN I GOT OUR SCHEDULES LET'S GO!" the energetic enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki cried. Ino Yamanaka fell out of the crowd along with Tenten Seisen and Hinata Hyuuga. All being female clan heirs, they had become friends before they could sit up. "Let's all compare our schedules first before you go running off, forehead!" Ino chanted. Before I could protest, the flirty blonde snatched my paper, and everyone wrote their names beside the shared classes. Looking at it reluctantly, it read:

_First period: 8:05-10:05 Kakashi Hatake- Mythical Studies [Naruto, Hinata, Ino]_

_Second Period: 10:10-12:10 Gai Maito- Defense Class [Naruto, Ino, Tenten]_

_Third Period: 12:15-1:15 Lunch [Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten]_

_Fourth Period: 1:20-2:20 Shizune- Advanced Medical Education [Hinata, Ino]_

_Fifth Period 2:25-4:25 – Kurenai Yuhi- Visual Arts [Hinata, Naruto, Tenten]_

'**_Ah great, a loud mouth in every class._**_' ' I thought the therapist I went to had gotten rid of you.' '**You can never get rid of me, babes. CHAAA!**'_ "HEY FOREHEAD, THE BELL JUST RANG! HURRY UP!" "This will be interesting," I mutter under my breath.

[BONUS/SAKURA'S POV]

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, _Sa-ku-ra_." Itachi Uchiha, heart-throb of KLH, was currently stalking me to my class. "Ah, Uchiha-san I-I didn't…um see you there," I stammered. '**Smooth** "Please call me Itachi, love." This made my head snap to attention. "Uchi-Itachi…-kun?" The only reply I received was a smirk. 'Stupid, handsome jerk' '**Did you just admit that Ita-kun is attractive?' **'N-no. That ice cube? As if…'

I walked into first period to be greeted with chaos. Paper planes, spit wads, and even silly string were flying across the room. It immediately ceased however, when Itachi stepped into the room behind me. Shouts of "Itachi-kun we love you!" and jealous mutters rang throughout the now still classroom. The seat in the main back of the last row looked like the best place to watch this train wreck, so I speedily made my way to it. Naruto sat to my left diagonally, Ino in front of me, and Hinata in front of Naruto. I looked over to notice that the seat beside me lay empty. '**Maybe some hot dude will sit there. I'm tired of being trapped in a spinster's head**' I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. A rustling of clothing made me look up, only to see Itachi Uchiha in all of his glory sitting in the once empty seat. 'Oh no. **This _WILL_ be interesting**_'_

. (A/N: Please skip over this to continue onto the story, but I just wanted to say that this is my first official story. Critiquing is helpful but no outright bashing, please. Masashi Kishimoto owns the rights to _Naruto, _but I hope you enjoy!)


End file.
